Yugioh: Over the Nexus
by Slojoe903
Summary: 20 Years have passed since The Dark Signers were defeated. Now a retired champion, Yusei sends his son to Duelist Academy so he can learn more about Duel Monsters. Shortly after being sent to the academy, his son come face to face with an old enemy whose bent on getting revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

Yugioh! Over the Nexus

By Slojoe903

Any card that I made up will be surrounded by stars like so *Super Monster Reborn*

Here are the ages of everybody to clear confusion

Azeo: 14 ½

Yusei: 40

Akiza: 38

Jack: 40

Crow: 39

20 years have passed since the Signers defeated the Dark Signers. Now New Domino is in peace until one group of duelist decides peace is something they do not want. They want nothing but chaos and destruction; they want to take over the world using a new duel disk they designed called the Dark Disk. This disk does not just project holograms, it actually summons the monsters! The monsters become real! That means the attacks can do some real bad damage…Now Yusei and his friends must put a stop to this new threat

Chapter 1: Beginning

If it is one thing I hate, its being late for something. My day was supposed to start by eating breakfast with my family then have my dad drive me to Duelist Academy, no not the one in the city the REAL one. With the three god ranks. Anyway, they just put in a Turbo Duel track. Maybe I can get my license there. Anyway, it was about 8:30 AM when my mom woke me up. School starts at 9:30 that means I have to be there by 9:00. Oh, I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Azeo Fudo. My Parents are Yusei Fudo and Akiza Fudo. And what you know what sucks? Having your birthday the day after School starts. Anyway I was getting ready I found a small box on my dresser. It had a note, it said, "Don't Open this yet until we say –Mom and Dad" Annoyed because they do this every year. I grabbed my Dueling Deck and Duel Disk and shoved them in my book bag and I raced downstairs.

As I was finishing my breakfast, Mom had said I could open it now. I did not know what she meant until the box fell out of my book bag. As I open the box, half-expecting card-sleeves, I saw it was not sleeves but a card. A single spell card. At first, I thought "What the heck? One card? Really?!" But after examining it closer, I saw it was the extremely rare, "Seal of Orichalcos" the card Yugi Mutou used to defeat almost everybody. "How did you get this?" I asked. "Maximillion Pegasus made another one for somebody to find." Replies my mother "Come on, you're going to be late for your first day of Duel Academy." Dad says kind of excited. I finished, and ran out the door to my dad's duel runner. I put my helmet on and we rode to Duelist Academy

The ride was somewhat boring until Dads friends Crow, and Jack pulled up next to us. Somebody else also pulled up next to Crow. The duel runner did not look familiar but the rider did a little bit I could not tell because she was wearing a helmet. "Hey Yusei hope you don't mind we tag along." Crow says "Lets Turbo duel, me, and Crow against you and Akiza." Jack says eager to win. Wait Akiza is my mom's name. And I have never seen her ride a duel runner. I know she is a duelist but…..oh well "Alright Jack lets rev it up!" yelled Dad as he activated his Speed World 2 Speed Spell card. "Hi there Azeo" says the rider who now is sounding a lot like mom. "Dad I'm just going to watch." I informed him because usually he drives and I duel. "Ok then Azeo" Replies dad "Let's duel!" Crow, Mom, Dad, and Jack say in unison.

"Shooting Star Dragon, destroy Red Nova Dragon!" shouts Dad as he finishes Jack and Shooting Star dragon shot a powerful beam of light at Jacks prized card. ====================Info===============

Shooting Star Dragon ATK 9200

Red Nova Dragon ATK 8000

Yusei and Akiza LP: 3050

Crow and Jack LP: 2000 after SSD attack

========end of info==================

"Now with your field clear of any monsters I can attack you directly!" Dad called out "Black Rose Dragon attacks Jack directly!" And Black Rose dragon whipped Jacks duel runner with the tentacles. If it were not for Solid vision, Jack's duel runner would have been destroyed!

=============info=========

Y&A LP: 3050

J&C LP: 0

Yusei and Akiza Winners!

=============end of info==========

Anyway, the duel ended just as we were pulling in. Which I wanted to see more of dueling but oh well. As we pulled in, I saw a man standing in front of the doors. Mom and Dad walked me up to him and he addressed himself as Chancellor Sheppard. "Hello there, you must be Azeo, you should head on inside, and orientation will start soon." "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I yelled back as I started running inside. Sheppard had not really told me where it was but I guess the giant sign that said "Orientation in Gym" rather gave it away. It was next to a map of the school with a "you are here" dot and the gym circled in red marker. As I made my way to the gym, which was a completely different building, I caught a glimpse at the Slifer Red Dorm. From what I read, it was the lowest ranked and looked more like a Motel, but this time it looks a lot like Ra Yellow's dorm from the textbook I found at home.

The gym is huge. It's like two football fields! Anyway, the whole orientation was boring so I will just give you the long story short. First Sheppard was introducing the staffs who are the great grandkids of the original staff from Jaden's era. Sweet! After the intro, he explained that all of the dorms would be equal. Makes sense why the Slifer dorm was much bigger than it used to be. He also explained who was in what dorm. He announced that I would be in Slifer Red; Room thing that got my attention is that I thought I heard Sheppard say was Robin Hogan. Which I thought was weird because Hogan was Crow's last name, or so I have heard. Sheppard said I would be the last of the Slifer Red's, so I guess I get the entire dorm room to myself. As I was walking out the door one of the teachers had given me a PDA, Mom told me to call them from my PDA when I got one so, I'll call them when I get to my dorm. On my way to my dorm, I saw a girl my age run into the gym, "Maybe she forgot something?" I thought, and I headed to my Dorm.

"Chancellor Sheppard we have another student." Says one of the teachers as a girl comes running into the gym. "Thank you Crowler, you may go back to Obelisk Blue now," replies Sheppard. "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" asked the girl running out of breath. "What's your name?" asks Sheppard. "Huh? It's Rythym Atlas. My Dad got home late, and before I even had my stuff together, he rushed me out the door. Sorry if I don't have everything I need." Replies the girl feeling a little guilty. "That's ok Rythym; all of our dorms are filled. What to do." Replies Sheppard who was figuring out what to do. "Wait Chancellor Sheppard! There is an extra space in Slifer Red, Room 121-B I believe." Says Crowler as he is walking out the door. "Oh right! There is that room. Rythym you will be a Slifer Red in room 121-B. Here's a PDA, you can make phone calls from it, and it even has a map of the Campus." Says Sheppard as he gives Rythym a PDA. "Thank you!" replies Rythym and she runs off to find her Dorm room.

My Dorm room looks kind of like a Hotel, it has two beds on each side (do not need two beds but whatever) a mini fridge filled with Soda and snacks (SWEET!) and two desks each with a Computer and printer by the beds. After putting my bag on my desk, I decided to call mom and dad. I entered Dads phone number and after a few seconds of ringing, his face lit up the screen. "Hey there Azeo what's up?" asks dad. "Hey dad orientation went great I got an entire room to myself!" I told dad. "Really? Do they give every student their own room now?" asks dad confused. "No it's just that there wasn't enough Slifer Reds so I got my own room instead of them de-grading one of Ra's or Obelisk's students. Oh by the way, all of the dorms are the same now so Slifer doesn't look like a motel anymore!" I tell dad. "Really? Show me!" replies dad as I put the PDA in front of my room and show him everything. "Wow that's impressive. Ok son have a good time and we'll see you in a few months!" says dad. "Wait where mom is?" I ask dad. "Oh she got called to the hospital; some guy thought he could try killing himself by shooting himself in the chest. You should call her later. I dunno If she working on an operation or not." Replies dad "Ok bye dad!" I say and I end the call. I decide to work on my duel disk while waiting for curfew. There is nothing wrong with it I just do not like the plain look of it so I tend to draw on it from time to time. I try to avoid the projectors though; I do not want to mess those up.

About 10 minutes pass when the dorm room opens up and a girl steps in. The girl was running into the gym. "Uh hi I'm Rythym and you are?" asks the girl. "Uhh I'm Azeo but I think you have the wrong dorm room. This is 121-B." I reply "Huh? No, I'm assigned to room 121-B Slifer Red. See?" and she shows me her Duel Academy ID card. "Oh I didn't know Sheppard was still letting in students" I say kind of confused. "Who's Sheppard?" asks Rythym. Sheppard, Y'know the big bald dude? He was telling everybody where to go." I inform Rythym. "Oh that was him? Sorry I didn't really get any names on Crowler." Replies Rythym as she sits down next to me. "What are you drawing?" Asks Rythym as she examines my duel disk. "Just a few of my favorite monsters." I reply and I Sign my name just below the deck slot. "Azeo Fudo…." Reads Rythym. "You know Yusei Fudo?" she asks "Huh? Yeah he's my dad" I reply again. "Really? My dad is Jack Atlas isn't that crazy?" Says Rythym.

Next Time on Yugioh over the Nexus: The Tag Team Duel Tournament has begun! With each room going against other rooms in their dorm, the top three teams will receive a special surprise. What is it? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: A Old enemy appears

Yugioh! Over The Nexus

Some cards have different effects in the Anime and TCG so when I use a Anime effect I'll put () around it so like (Seal of Orichalcos) if it's the TCG effect then it will stay the same

The day was going pretty well, until Rythym told me her dad was Jack Atlas. Which that means our dads are rivals. "Wait so your dad is really Jack Atlas?" I ask. We both went silent for a while but our PDA's rang. I picked up my PDA and a message popped up on the screen saying, "Duel-Monsters Tag-Team Tournament Tomorrow! Your partner is your roommate. Each Dorm will hold its own tournament. Rooms will face off against each other. Report to gym at noon for more information. – Sheppard. A tag team tournament sounds fun but if I am to win, I have to fine-tune my deck. "Wow a tag-team tournament, I'm looking forward to this." says Rythym. "I guess it's you and me Azeo, can I see your cards for a minute?" as I hand her my deck, I notice "Seal of Orichalcos" sticking out of my pocket. I try slipping it into my deck without Rythym noticing, but it does not work. She sees the card and her face goes blank. "I-is that S-seal of Orichalcos?" she asks nervously. "Yeah my parents gave it to me this morning. Why is something wrong?" I ask. "No it's just that I was surprised to see it in person before, my dad says it's a really rare card and that there are only two in the world." Replies Rythym. "Yeah well Maximillion Pegasus made an extra copy for people to find and my mom found it in her office one day." I say. "Well your deck seems to be mainly focused on taking opponents monster out with card effects and defeating your opponents by direct damage or card effects." Rythym says. "I usually try to increase my Monster ATK points then equip it with "Shooting Star Bow- Ceal" so my opponent takes a good amount of damage. A good offence is a good defenses right?" I ask. "Right, but the problem with that is it leaves your cards out on the field, unprotected, so if someone were to play "Mirror Force", your combo would be ruined. This is why you need some more spells and traps that negate those kinds of cards." Rythym informs me. "Ok we have about 2 hours until the assembly. Why don't we duel?" I ask. "Ok now I get to see some of your combos in action. After the assembly we can change our decks so they work together rather than having decks that are completely different from each other." Replies Rythym. "Duel Disk, Open!" she shouts and her wristband I didn't notice before started to glow then it started to expand and in a few seconds it was a duel disk. Her duel disk looks like mom's disk but Rythym's disk was mainly hot pink but with dark red trims around the card spots. "Whoa how'd you do that?" I ask not believing her duel disk grew from a single wristband. "Oh I forgot to tell you, my dad has a lot of sponsors and stuff and they give some really cool stuff. Dad just puts the gifts aside but every now and then I go through the gifts and one day I found this. It's really cool." says Rythym. "Ok then, I grab my duel disk and the wings snap together and come to the side*. " Wait Rythym we can't duel here, we have to duel outside. We would destroy our room" I say. "Ok then. Let's move this outside" replies Rythym and as we walk out, we see a bunch of other kids dueling. One of the kids looked a lot like Crow, maybe that's Robin. "Hey Rythym, you mind if I watch this one duel first?" I ask Rythym. "I don't mind, besides I think that's Crow's kid. Let's watch." Replies Rythym.

================Duel info===================

Black-Wing: Armor Master

ATK: 4300

DEF: 2000

Crow look alike LP: 4000

Student A LP: 1200

================End=======================

"Now Black-Wing Armor Master, attack him directly!" yells the Crow Look-a-like, as his monster attacks the student. "It's over. I win. Says the Look-a-like. The boy starts walking away when Rythym runs up to him. "Hey, that was awesome! Where'd you get Armor Master?" asks Rythym. "Oh, my dad gave it to me before dropping me off here. I just thought I should test it out, it always worked for him." Says the boy. "By the way I'm Robin Hogan, nice to meet you." "I'm Rythym Atlas and that's Azeo Fudo" Rythym replies as she points to me. "Uh hey I'm Azeo Fudo" I say walking up too Robin. "Oh! Your Yusei and Akiza's kid! And you must be Jack and Carly's kid." Robin says now referring to Rythym. "Yeah we were just about to duel, wanna hang out later?" asks Rythym. "Sure let's go to your Room after the duel ok?" replies Robin. "And I'll be looking forward to seeing you duel Azeo." Ok now after Rythym and I take our places we yell "Lets Duel" at the same time and our duel disks burst to life.

====================Duel Info============

Azeo LP: 4000

Rythym LP: 4000

===================End==================

"I'll start this duel off with 3 cards facedown, and one monster, also face down." I say "Ok then it's my move." Replies Rythym, "First I'll play Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode. Then I play two cards face down and I end my turn." Ok the cards I've drawn so far are, Morphing Jar, Dark Mirror Force, Chain burst, Earthbound Wave (Long story I'll explain later). Now the cards in my hand are: Stop Defense, Gold Sarcophagus, and White Night Dragon. Once I draw *Future Fusion* I can play a devastating combo with Gold Sarcophagus. However, what if she played Torrential Tribute? I would be walking right into a trap. I guess this is what she meant by "Leaving your cards out in the open" Well it's my turn, so let's see what happens. As I draw, I see that the Slifer Red kids are beginning to leave. Oh well don't need a crowd anyway. Only a few people stay, like Robin and a few others. Sweet I drew Charcoal Inpachi! This card has a lot of DEF for a level one monster. It has 2100 DEF, most level 4 and lower monsters wouldn't be able to scratch that! "I play one monster face down, and I end my turn." I say "Ok then Azeo let's see what you have facedown for myself. I play *The Eye of Truth* Now I can see every card you have facedown without activating any Flip effects." says Rythym. "Aw man!" I say as my cards are revealed to her. "Oh a Dark Mirror force huh? Very good move Azeo, normally that move would be effective when paired with normal Mirror force. But it won't work, thanks to my spell: Mystical Space Typhoon!" Rythym shouts "I target your Dark Mirror Force."

Wow, that one move just destroyed one of my most powerful combos. "Now I end my turn. The card I draw this turn is Shooting Star Bow-Ceal. It would be good if I had a monster to play it with. Wait a minute, "I play three cards face down, then I flip up one of my monsters, Morphing Jar!" I shout "Now all of our cards are sent to the grave and we draw 5 new cards. " Hmm well that's irritating, so I guess I'll draw my new hand." Says Rythym annoyed with my move. Ok the cards I drew are Magical Hats, Metalmorph, Savage Coliseum, Chainsaw Insect, and my combo card: Future fusion. But I need to make some room on my field first, so "I play Stop Defense!" I yell "Now your Quillbolt Hedgehog is in attack mode!"

==============Duel Info=====================

Quillbolt Hedgehog Level 2

ATK: 800

DEF: 800

"First I play *Future Fusion*, then I play Gold Sarcophagus." I say "Now I reveal one fusion monster from my extra deck, I choose Dark Paladin. Whenever a card I need to summon Dark Paladin come to my hand, in my case Dark Magician or Buster Blader, it's sent to the graveyard and my fusion monster comes to the field." "Which is why I played Gold Sarcophagus, I choose one card in my deck and remove it from play, then two turns later during my standby phase, and it comes to my hand. And the card I choose is….Dark Magician!" I yell "Wow Azeo that's a good move. I would expect that from a son of Yusei." Rythym says. "Now I play *Savage Coliseum*, now every monster in attack mode must attack. And I play one card face down and I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" I yell, "Now I attack Quillbolt Hedgehog with Chainsaw Insect."

=============Duel info=================

Chainsaw insect ATK: 2400

Quillbolt Hedgehog ATK: 800

Total damage: 1600

Rythym LP: 2400

Azeo LP: 4000

=============End========================

"Now I activate Chainsaw Insects ability! When I attack with it or you attack it, you draw a card." "Azeo you know this can be good right?" asks Rythym. "Yes but if Chainsaw Insect Stays on the field a little longer I can destroy your deck one card at a time." I reply "But Azeo if I where to draw a card to counter it, your combo would be ruined. It is as I said before; you do not have any protection for your cards. Says Rythym as she draws her card. "Ok then, I guess I should counter that theory by playing my Chain Burst. Now whenever one of us plays a Trap card besides now, whoever played it loses 1000 LP." I say as I end my turn. "Ok then looks like I can't counter some moves you play. Now I play Stop attack, now your Chainsaw Insect is in Defense mode. Now I play Vice Dragon's ability, if you control monster but I control none, I can summon it to the field." Shouts Rythym "Now I normal summon, Dark Resonator. Now I tune Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon together and I Syncro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" she yells as her dad's favorite monster is summoned to the field

============Duel info=============

Red Dragon Archfiend level 8

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

================End=============

"Are you ready for this Azeo?" asks Rythym as she sets one card face down. Now I am a little nervous she could destroy all my monsters in one attack! This is not good but maybe if I play Magical Hats… "I end my turn Azeo, I want to see what you do this turn." She says and I draw my card. Ok I drew Divine Wrath but it does not help right now. Wait a minute! "I play Gold Sarcophagus's ability! Dark Magician come back to my hand now! And with him in my hand *Future Fusion*'s ability activates. I send Dark magician to the graveyard, and Dark Paladin is summoned to my side of the field! I yell as my favorite monster come to the field. "That's an impressive move but Dark Paladin doesn't have enough ATK to destroy my dragon." Says Rythym who is a little too confident. "Master I'm ready to serve you!" Dark Paladin says "What?! You can talk?!" I ask very surprised. "Yes most Duel Monsters are able to speak." Replies Dark Paladin. "Hey Rythym do you hear this?" I ask Rythym. "Hear what? Are you hearing things?" replies Rythym. "Only you can hear me talk. You can see the spirits of duel monsters instead of seeing holograms like everybody else." Says Dark Paladin "Ok then let's finish this then!" I yell, "Right let's do this." Shouts Dark Paladin. "First I switch Chainsaw Insect to attack mode! Now I play Dark Paladin's ability, for every dragon on the field or in anybody's graveyard, he gains 500 ATK for each." I yell. But now that I think of it, I can hear Chainsaw Insect too. It sounds like a chainsaw (uh duh!). "Now Dark Paladin, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! I shout as it destroys the dragon. "Now Chainsaw insect, finish her!"

============Duel info======================

Dark Paladin ATK: 3400

Chainsaw Insect ATK: 2400

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000

Rythym LP: 1400 (after first attack)

Rythym overall LP: 0

Azeo LP: 4000

"Looks like you win Azeo I think we are ready to face anybody in the tournament." Says Rythym "Hey Azeo good job man! You didn't even take any damage!" shouts Robin as he gives me a pat on the back. But right after that, an explosion makes everybody jump at the same time. We all look over to see the Gym up in flames. "Oh no!" shouts one of the students. Just as the smoke cleared a little we see on figure laying on the ground trying to crawl away. Robin, Rythym and I all rush to the figure which turns out to be Chancellor Sheppard, but another figure emerges from the flames. "Hello students of Duelist Academy, I am your new Chancellor, Chancellor Paradox." Says the standing figure. The figure was wearing a strange black and white mask. Oh no, dad told me about Paradox. "Rythym, Robin we need to take him out fast!" I yell back at them. "Y-You're right A-Azeo" Rythym replies scared. Dad had once told me when I was little, that Yugi Motou, Jaden Yuki and himself all teamed up to take him down, but they did it without Stardust Dragon. "You're absolutely right Azeo. Your father has told you the truth, but not all of it. In the future, I come from; the world is destroyed because of Duel Monsters. And I have developed a new disk to show you how." Paradox yells "I summon Malefic Stardust Dragon!" and a dark more mysterious version of Stardust appears behind him. "So what you have Malefic monsters? They cannot do anything because they are holograms! Yells a student from the crowd. "That's why you are wrong, I'll show you, by destroying the bridge that links New Domino city with Duel Academy," Paradox snaps back as his dragon shoots a beam of light and darkness at the bridge. "Oh no! The bridge! Screams multiple students at once. No. if Paradox destroys the bridge, our parents cannot help us at all!

Next time on Yugioh! Over the Nexus: Having destroyed the bridge, connecting New Domino city with Duel Academy, Paradox sends a message to all the residents of New Domino. That if they do not stop playing duel monsters, he will start destroying cities until there is nothing left. Seeing this message, Akiza, Yusei, Crow and Jack all rush to Jack's personal helicopter and they go to save their kids. What will happen? Find out in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: An Ancient Friend, or Foe?

Yugioh! Over the Nexus

By Slojoe903

Ages of Characters so far:

Chancellor Sheppard III: 35

Robin: 15

Rythym: 14 ½

Paradox: Unknown Age

To clear confusion any name from GX which was about 90 years from the first episode of 5d's and about 107 years from the Zero Reverse incident. So if you see any names from GX and you are confused, they're grandsons or granddaughters from the GX characters.

In New Domino City

A news report flashed on the TV of the Fudo house "Breaking news! The bridge to Duelist Academy has been destroyed!" the new reporter says with much terror. "Hey Akiza, come check this out." Yells Yusei as he turns the TV up. "Yusei, what is it I have to get ready for wor..." Akiza is cut off because of the new report. "Reports have shown that a dragon has been thanks to a dragon from the popular card game Duel Monsters." Akiza almost dropped her hairbrush when the reporter said duel monsters. "Y-Yusei, i-isn't that Stardust Dragon?" Akiza stutters. "No way…can it be? I thought Paradox was dead." Mumbles Yusei. "That can't be a Malefic Stardust can it?" Yusei mumbles as the person controlling the dragon yells "Malefic Stardust, attack with Malefic Flare!" and the bridge is destroyed. "Yusei, what if Azeo got hurt? We should go get him and bring him back." Akiza says. "No way Akiza. It is too dangerous. We still don't know if your powers are back yet." Yusei replies getting up. "I'll be back soon", Yusei's mark of the dragon appears on his arm, and the Crimson Dragon symbol appears on his back. As Yusei grabs his blue coat and heads out the door, Akiza grabs his arm "Yusei…bring him home safe ok?" Akiza tells Yusei. "I will I promise." Replies Yusei as he heads outside toward his duel runner. As Yusei puts his helmet on Akiza yells something to him. "I love you Yusei!" "Love you too Akiza!" shouts Yusei as he drives off.

"Runner, link me up with Crow and Jack." Says Yusei as he speeds toward what is left of the bridge. "Hey Yusei, did you see the news report?" asks Crow. "Yeah, by the way do you have two extra sets of wings anywhere?" asks Yusei. "Yeah I do I was going to install a pair in Robin's duel runner when he got back." "Yusei this better be important!" shouts Jack as he logs onto the network. "Yes it's very important, meet me at the bridge. And bring your deck both of you." Replies Yusei. "Wait why? Is something wrong?" asks Jack. "Yeah some wacko is trying to blow up the bridge connecting New Domino to Duelist Academy." Crow informs Jack. "Oh no, Rythym…ok Yusei I'll see you there. Carly can you get my duel runner ready?" Jack shouts behind him as he logs off. "So Yusei do you think its him?" asks Crow. "Yeah I think so but something feels, different somehow." Replies Yusei. "C'mon Yusei your just being paranoid." Says Crow trying to cheer his friend up.

As Yusei pulls up next to Jack, Crow throws him the extra set of wings and Yusei get to work on Jack's duel runner. About 20 minutes pass and Jack's duel runner is ready to fly, now Yusei needs to fix his duel runner up. "Hey Crow can you toss me the other win..." Yusei does not finish. "I already got your wings installed 5 minutes ago. Crow says tossing a wrench in the air and catching it. "Thanks Crow. Now let's hit the air." Yusei shouts. "Ok we need speed to make it across, so put your brakes on, and rev your engine. If we do it right we can hit the air at 130 MPH. That way we actually land on the ground and not crash land." Yusei informs his friends. "Ok Yusei lets rev it up!" yells Crow as the three friends' rev their engines and speed off the bridge, expanding their wings, and flying across the sea. As they were flying, Yusei noticed something sticking out of his dashboard. "I forgot to give Azeo his last gift" thought Yusei

Back at Duelist Academy

Paradox's gotta be lying. There is no way Duel Monsters destroyed the world. Dad never told me about this. And what's with Stardust destroying the bridge?! They're just holograms! How can they destroy bridges? "How did he do that?" and "What is he doing?!" are all questions that were shouted many of the students behind me. "Hey Paradox!" I shout "Why are you really doing this?" "I'm glad you asked Azeo. " Your father had killed me with the help of Jaden Yuki, a former student, and the King of Games himself." Replies Paradox now jumping off his dragon and walking closer. "I was reborn with the help of Shadow technology." Paradox takes his mask off to reveal his face, from his left eye to his chin and it kind curves under his nose so part of his mouth is metal. "Your father did this to me Azeo. All I was trying to do was save the world from this wretched game Duel Monsters. I figured I could not change Jaden or Yugi's era without attracting attention of your father. So I thought, why not take over this era then go back?" Paradox says, "So why come to Duelist Academy then?" asks Robin. "For 3 reasons. 1: To destroy the school of Jaden Yuki. 2: To destroy Yusei Fudo and 3: To get rid of schools that teach how to play Duel Monsters." Shouts Paradox. "And with all of you students here I can teach you of what happened in my future."

We cannot escape, Paradox destroyed the bridge to New Domino and his Malefic Stardust must be interfering with our PDA's, so I can't contact mom or dad. I guess there's only one thing to do, I have to duel Paradox. "Hey Paradox why don't you duel me?" I ask. "Azeo, your father needed the help of the King of Games and Jaden Yuki, there's no way you can beat me alone." Paradox says sounding too confident." "Ok then Paradox, I guess you're too scared to duel." I reply. "Ok fine then, it gives me a chance to test out my new "powers". Maybe you can learn a few things Azeo." Paradox replies. "I'll give you 20 minutes to prepare, if you're not out here by then, I'll destroy this entire school." "Fine by me." Azeo says walking off to Slifer Red. "Azeo wait up!" Rythym and Robin say at the same time as they run up to catch up with him. "What are you thinking? You can't really think you can beat him do you?" asks Rythym, whose about to lose it. "To be honest, I don't think I can win, but if I can stall Paradox long enough, Dad will be here. He must have seen a new report or something. I bet your dad's are coming too." I say. As we arrive in the dorm room, I grab my book bag; open up one of the zippers, and takes out three tins of cards. "If I can find the right cards, I think I might stand a chance." I say taking cards out of my deck and replacing them with cards from his tin. "Uh how long have you been collecting cards?" asks Robin. "Since before I could talk. My first card was Dark Magician." I reply not even looking up. Robin notices I add a Blackwing monster to my deck. "Here." Robin says handing me one of his father's favorite cards, Blackwing-Armor Master. "Robin, I can't take it, it belongs to your father." I say looking at the card. "No I want you to use it against Paradox." Robin says putting it in my hand. "Thanks." I say. "A-Azeo, use this too." Rythym says shyly handing me her Red Dragon Archfiend. "Are you sure?" I ask her. "This card is very important to you." "Yes I'm sure. I want you to beat Paradox, so I figured you could use this." She says. "Thank you both," I say getting ready to get up. "Wait, Rythym, can you toss me that light green marker?" I ask her, pointing towards my bed. "Yeah sure, why?" She asks. "Just need to add a good luck charm." I say before starting to draw the "Seal of Orichalcos". Right as I finish, the symbol begins to light up, and circles filled with symbols reveal themselves around the seal. "Whoa what the?" I say before the symbol lights up and the next thing I know, I am thrown against the wall with Rythym running to help me saying the seals on my forehead. I get up, run to a mirror, and see the seal. "What happened?" I ask. "I don't know, your duel disk just glowed and you were thrown against the wall." Rythym says running her hand across my forehead, trying to wipe it off. Suddenly, I feel weird and my vision begins to blur. I hold my head and fall to the ground and when I get up, my hair (Which is the same color as my dad's but with my mom's hair color instead of yellow) is standing up, not sideways and the dark burgundy part of my hair (Moms hair) is longer, like when Yugi changes into Yami. However, I tried to say something but I could not speak, or even open my mouth, well I could not do anything. When I thought I got my body back, because my hands went to my face (do not know why) I tried to pull them down but I could not. Suddenly a mysterious voice asks, "Where am i?" "Uh Azeo are you ok?" Rythym asks," "You sound different." "Who is Azeo? My name is Azulon. I am here because; wait a minute, which one of you drew the Seal?" asks the voice now walking to my duel disk. "Azeo it was you. You drew it, remember?" asks Robin. "By drawing this symbol, you've un-sealed me. I guess that explains why I'm in a child's body not mine." Says Azulon. I guess he kinda-wait a minute, CHILD?! IM FREAKEN 13! This spirit-thing has no right calling me a child. Well he is in complete control over me now so I guess he can. Next thing I know, I am in a black room in my body, and he appears in front of me. He is only a few inches taller than I am, but I guess I can hear what he has to say. "Are you Azeo?" Asks Azulon. "Yes I am and why are you here?" I ask him "You summoned me by perfectly drawing the Seal of Orichalcos. Many have also done this, but none need my help more than you do." He replies. "Look I appreciate the compliment on my drawing but I don't need your help. I can face Paradox alone." I say. "You don't understand Azeo, I am able to help you, and I can help you beat him." He says. Now I am getting annoyed. "Look, thanks but no thanks, Paradox is my fight. Stop acting like you have mystical powers like Yami Yugi and beat it!" I yell. "But I do. You see, I grew up with Atem as a kid. However, he had to leave and assume his position as the Pharaoh. I was sealed away into the Seal of Orichalcos. I have been accidentally awakened before but none of the other times have I been needed the most then now." Azulon says. "Ok fine you can help me, but I get complete control over my body." I say holding my hand out to make a deal. "Ok." Azulon says and we shake on it.

Afterwards, I am transported back to the dorm. I ask Rythym how long I was gone. However, she says I fell asleep for a few seconds then woke up. I get up, look into the mirror, and see the seal on my forehead and my hair still spiked. "Ok let's go." I say as Robin, Rythym and I walk out of the dorm room. Robin takes the lead, and before I can race him, Rythym grabs my hands and pulls me back. She smiles and holds my hand as we walk towards the field. I just want this moment to last forever.

Next Time on Yugioh! Over the Nexus: The ultimate showdown has begun! Paradox versus Azeo. Paradox gives Azeo and edge in the duel, but will it be enough to save Duelist Academy? Both duelists are pushed to their limits but who will win? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 Showtime!

Yugioh! Over the Nexus

By: Slojoe903

Sorry for the wait everyone but Chapter 4 is finally here!

As I said before any card, I made up will be surrounded by stars while if I am using an anime effect I will put one star in front of it. Example: *Seal of Orichalcos. In addition, any all of my other stories exists as they do in the real world. So Kingdom Hearts would think to be a game and DBZ would be a show.

As Rythym and I walked, towards the where Paradox and I were going to duel, I felt a slight tingle and the Seal appeared on my forehead and my hair spiked. Rythym just looked over as said "Kind of like a Super Saiyan huh Azeo?" asks Rythym. "Uh yeah I guess so." I respond. "You seem distracted Azeo, why is that?" Azulon asks me. I'm not sure, how to respond without Rythym thinking I am talking to myself so I just try to talk to Azulon by thinking. "Uhh Azulon you can hear me right?" I think. "Yes I can hear you. Can you answer my question now?" he asks. "Um I'm not a 100 percent sure I can beat Paradox. Well did you see what he did to the bridge? Oh, wait never mind. Well he destroyed an entire bridge with one attack!" I respond. "Well no need to be rude but in my day that was the true power of this game, except we played it differently. Azulon says. "No you don't get it, Pegasus made this game so everybody can enjoy without being harmed. Then Seto Kaiba made the holograms to make SEEM more realistic. However, thing have happened and now sometimes the battles can be real given a mystical force provides it to be real monsters instead of holograms." I inform Azulon. "Kind of like the way you were talking about. Except Paradox is using them for terrorism not duels. So I tend to end him today." Azulon responds with "Ok then Azeo, if Paradox tries to launch a deadly attack, I shall help you the best I can."

We arrive at the field and Paradox is already set up, he has his duel runner, which looks more like a hovercraft now. "Paradox, before we begin you have to call back your Malefic Stardust." I say. "Ok then, Malefic Stardust Dragon, return to me!" Paradox yells and the dragon nods and returns to its card. "Azeo, I'll give you a head start in the duel, while I'll start at 4000 Life points, you may start at 8000 life points." Paradox says with an over confident smirk. "Why would he give Azeo a head start? Can he really be that confident?" are just some of the things the crowds of students ask. "Ok then, fine by me." I say, "Just gives me more time to beat you." "So then, let's begin." Paradox says. "Let's Duel!" We shout as the duel starts. "Azeo I'm with you all the way." Rythym says standing next to me.

"I'm not used to this deck; I might not be able to pull it off." I think to myself. "Azeo you may go first." Paradox says. The cards I have in my hand are, Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Union Attack, Chainsaw Insect, Fortress Warrior, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Junk Barrage. Maybe if I play my two spells facedown and Fortress Warrior facedown I can buy some time, for now. "I end my turn Paradox." I say "Ok then," Paradox replies drawing a card. I'll do the same." Paradox sets two spell/traps facedown and one monster. "I end my turn." I draw a Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame, if I can attack with it, I can summon another Blackwing from my deck. "Ok Paradox, I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!" I yell. "Now I flip up the monster I had facedown, come forth, Fortress Warrior!" I yell as one of my dad's favorite monsters is summoned. "Now I attack with my Shura the Blue Flame!" "Stop right there, I activate one of my facedown cards, Magical Arm Shield. I take one of your monsters, you attack it instead of my monster, and you lose life points. The monster I choose is Fortress Warrior.

=============Duel Info=====================

Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame

ATK: 1800

Fortress Warrior

ATK: 600

Total damage: 1200

=============end==========================

"Not so fast! Fortress Warrior's ability activates! I take no damage from battle and, once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle." I yell. "Nice move Azeo!" Rythym says. "Thanks, now it's your turn Paradox." I say. "Well you seem to be serious, what's the matter? Afraid you cannot win?" Asks Paradox "Stop trying to play the hero, it's clear you can't win." "That's what you think Paradox, but believe it or not, I will beat you." I respond. "But tell me, if you despise this game so much, why bother play it?" I ask. "Gr, your father wouldn't listen to me when I said Duel Monsters would destroy the world. So now, I'm showing him he's wrong." Paradox says angered by my comment. "So you're being what I would call a "Fake Fortune Teller", you predict a future, and then if it doesn't happen you make it happen." I say. "It's clear now, your motive from the start was to destroy the world and rebuild it yourself." I take a guess. "Why don't we continue dueling" says Paradox calmly.

"I flip my monster face up, come forth *Malefic Parallel Gear! I play its effect, I can synchro summon a Malefic monster by tuning this card with a Malefic monster in my hand. Now, I tune Parallel Gear with Malefic Stardust to synchro summon, Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Paradox yells. "Uh oh." Rythym says gripping my arm. "Are you done yet Paradox?" I ask." Paradox nods slightly and I draw my card, Elemental Hero Neos, Jaden's Favorite. "One card facedown and, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard In attack mode." I say. Rythym warned me about not protecting my combos, and I just hope that's not a card that destroys spells and traps. "I end my turn." "I wonder what card you played Azeo, could it be Mirror force. Or is it something more important? I wonder…" Paradox says as he draws his card. "Hmm I didn't draw the card I need, oh well I guess I'll activate my facedown card, Malefic World to end my turn." "He didn't do anything, what is he planning? Azeo how you can be so calm?" asks Rythym frantically "Don't worry, I can handle it." I reply as I draw my card, Burden of the Mighty. Ok I'll save this for later "I place one card facedown and end my turn. "What a slow duel." Robin says discouraged. "I thought it would be exciting but it's boring."

"Yo Yusei, we should be coming up on Duelist Academy soon." Crow says to Yusei while they glide through the air. "Yeah," Yusei replies slowly, looking at the beeping monitor on his duel runner. "Duel Mode Engaged, Auto Pilot standing by," the duel runner says showing Speed World 2 on the screen. "Duel mode? But nobodies' turbo dueling." Yusei says quietly. "Yusei did your duel runner activate Duel Mode?" Jack asks Yusei. "Yeah I don't get it. Maybe they're getting jammed because of the Malefic-ness." Crow guesses. "I don't know, but if somebodies dueling, it must be with Paradox." Yusei says. "Come on we need to get there fast." Yusei turns his speed boosters on. "Might as well get some back up," Yusei summons his favorite Monster; Stardust Dragon.

"I'll kick my turn off by summoning Chainsaw Insect in ATK mode!" I yell I drew Limiter Overload; it'll summon a speed warrior from my deck graveyard or hand. I put one card facedown and end my turn. "Well, now I draw a card and play Malefic World. Now I discard Rainbow Dragon from my deck and special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon. I end my turn." Paradox says. I draw my card, Call of The Haunted, I know! "I'll activate *Limiter Overload! When it's activated, I can summon one Speed Warrior from my Deck, Graveyard, or hand. Now I put one card facedown. Now, I summon, Junk Synchron, I tune Junk Synchron with Fortress Warrior to Synchro summon…JUNK WARRIOR!" I Shout. "Now I activate Junk Warrior's ability, it gains the ATK of all face up level 2 monsters but during the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its ATK is doubled, so Junk Warrior gains 1800 ATK instead of 900.

===============Duel info=================

Junk Warrior:

Level 5

2300 ATK

1300 DEF

2300 + 1800 = 4100 ATK

=================End===================

"Azeo if you attack, you can destroy his monster!" Rythym says excitedly. "I'll do much more, watch." I say, "I'll play Junk Barrage, followed by Synchro Strike and Burden of The Mighty. Now, You monster loses ATK and mine gains ATK With Burden of The Mighty, Paradox Dragon loses 100 ATK for each of its levels. Also with Synchro Strike, Junk Warrior gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to summon it!

=========Duel Info==========================

Malefic Paradox Dragon

Level 10

4000 ATK

-1000

3000 ATK

Junk Warrior

4100

+1000

5100

=======end================================

"Here we go!" I yell. "Wait a minute Azeo," Azulon says. "Huh? What is it?" You can add even more ATK points to Junk Warrior. He says.

"Azeo sure is taking his time." Robin says. "Guess he needs time to think." Says one of his friends. "Yeah maybe," he replies

"What do you mean? I can add more?" I ask. "Im saying by activating Union Attack, you can add the attack of Speed Warrior again along with Shura the Blue Flame and Chainsaw Insect." Azulon says. "Oh right!" I flip over my face down. I play Union Attack! Now one of my monsters gains the ATK of all my monsters on the field, but only that monster can attack. So I equip it to Junk Warrior!"

==========Duel Info==================

Junk Warrior

5100 ATK

+1800

+1800

+2400

= 11100 ATK

========end==================

"Oh my Glob that's a lot of ATK." Rythym says Astonished. "Now with my powered up Junk Warrior attacks your Malefic Paradox Dragon! This attack will reduce your Life Points down to zero.

================Duel Info===================

11100 JW

-4000 MPD

7100 points of damage

===============end======================

The students begin cheering as Junk Warrior proceeds to attack Malefic Paradox Dragon. But something's wrong, a cylinder appears in front of Paradox Dragon and Junk Warrior's hand goes through, and attacks Azeo! "You didn't think I would let you win that easily did you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Final Countdown

Yugioh! Over the Nexus

By: Slojoe903

Here we go guys, this is the final chapter for a while, when i do start posting again for this story it might be a little different but thanks everyone for everything!

"Oh snap!" I yell as Junk Warrior's hand come out of a cylinder and punches me. "I activated *Malefic Magic Cylinder*, not only is your attack turned on you, the attacking monster and three other cards on your field are destroyed! However, you get two monsters from your graveyard to your hand before you cards are destroyed." Paradox says happy with himself. "Fine," I say getting Fortress Warrior and Junk Synchron from my graveyard. "Now Junk Warrior and all cards attached to it are destroyed, also I destroy your Burden of the Mighty and Chainsaw Insect to end my turn."

====Duel info=====================

Azeo LP:

8000

-7100

900 LP left

======End================================

I end up drawing Soul Tiger, it is good for defense, but not now, "I switch all my monsters to defense mode to end my turn." I say let down. "Azeo! Are you ok?" Asks Rythym, "Yeah I'm fine, but the most powerful monster I've ever summoned is gone…" I say staring off into space. "Snap out of it! You can beat him! I know you can, your Yusei's kid." She says trying to cheer me up. "I know, but I was sent here because I'm Yusei's kid and I suck…except when we dueled, I felt like I was an expert. People everywhere I go think I'm an amazing duelist because I have two duelist parents, well I'm not…" I yell getting angry. "Everyone calls me a loser because I can't duel…" I say getting angrier at the thought. Until I snap, rocks around me start floating and breaking. My hair starts going crazy and I scream, sending a shock wave around of me. Rocks and chunks of grass go flying everywhere. I glance over and see Rythym is still holding on my arm even though wind is blowing everywhere, I look at Azulon and he's not there. I looks at the students and see their terrified faces. I must look like a total psychopath. I guess i inherited Mom's Psychic powers. Finally I glace at Paradox, panting he nods signaling me that it's my turn. I draw my card, Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind. I summon it and tune it with Shura the Blue Flame to synchro summon Robin's favorite card, Blackwing Armor Master. I switch my monsters to attack mode, and attack Paradox Dragon with Armor Master, now with its effect I take no damage and Paradox Dragon gains a wedge counter. "I activate Armor Master's ability; I can take every wedge counter off your monsters and reduce their attack to 0.

=============Duel Info====================

Blackwing Armor Master

Level 7

2500 ATK

1500 DEF

Paradox Dragon

0 ATK

4000 DEF

=============end==========================

I get ready to attack but I stop, I stand for a minute and I don't say anything I just listen. Rythym shakes me and asks me if I'm ok. I don't answer. I glance behind me and see three duel runners heading this way, ones dad's and the others are Crow and Jack, I'd know them anywhere.

They land next to us and I rub my eyes, not believing it. "Hey there Azeo" Dad says. "D-Dad?" I respond. "You left this at home" he says handing me a card, I flip it over, its Stardust Dragon. "Y-you're just going to give it to me?" I ask. "Happy Birthday buddy." Dad says before he notices the crater he landed it. "Uhh Crow, did we see a crater when we landed?" dad asks Crow. "Nope" He responds. "Hey dad!" Robin yells from afar. Crow runs to greet his son. "Daddy?" asks Rythym. "Yes its me." Jack says. They hug and dad turns his attention to Paradox. "So your back huh?" Dad says pulling his sleeve up. I thought he was going to fight but a bright light envelops his arm and a red dragonhead appears on it. "Guess I didn't finish you off then." "Yusei isn't this pleasant." Paradox says. While paradox is distracted, I slip Stardust into my extra deck. "Paradox!" I yell to get his attention. "I play Call of the Haunted and I special summon Junk Warrior back from my graveyard. Now I summon Junk Synchron in ATK mode! I Tune level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 5 Junk Warrior to synchro summon…STARDUST DRAGON!" I yell as My dad's favorite monster is synchro summoned. I glace at my dad and I see him wipe a tear. I turn to the duel and get ready. I attack with Armor Master again and activate his effect, reducing Paradox Dragon's ATK to 0. Now I attack Paradox Dragon with Stardust Dragon!

===========Duel Info=====================

Stardust Dragon:

Level 8

2500 ATK

2000 DEF

Paradox Dragon:

0 ATK

4000 DEF

Damage: 2500

Paradox LP: 1500

=================end===================

Aw crap, I completely forgot about his Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Guess I'll finish him next turn. Paradox draws a card. I activate Malefic world's ability, by sending Dragon Master Knight to my graveyard; I can summon Malefic Dragon Master Knight. It gains 500 ATK for every played. 3X500=1500 so it gains 1500 ATK

==========Duel Info=======================

Malefic Dragon Master Knight:

Level: 12

6500 ATK

5000 DEF

================end=======================

"Not so fast! By removing Stardust from play I can negate the effect of you summoning and destroy Malefic World!" I shout. "NO!" Screams Paradox "Without Malefic world my monsters can't survive!" And he's right, Malefic monsters need Malefic world to be on the field so now his field's clear. I draw my final card, Seal of Orichalcos I grin, and play it. The Seal appears below me and blows wind up, sending my hair flying. Rythym runs over to my side again and Robin stands next to me. "Let's finish this, together." Robin says. "Right." I say. I look at Stardust and it looks back at me and nods, as if its saying "I'm ready when you are". All of a sudden, our arms begin to glow wildly. When the glow dies down, my arm burns and there's dad's Dragonhead on my arm. I look at Rythym and she shows me her arm, she has wings. I look at Robin and he shrugs his shoulders and says I didn't get one. "Looks like it chose new signers." Crow says looking at his arm. "Yeah, I'm going to miss it." Jack says. "Ok Stardust Lets finish this! Stardust, Armor Master, Sparkman, and Speed Warrior, ATTACK!" I yell as all of my monsters attack Paradox at once, reducing his Life Points down to 0

=========Duel Info==================

Azeo LP: 900

Paradox LP: 0

Azeo wins!

================end====================

When the duel ends, Paradox summons his dragon again with his duel disk and sends it to attack me. I summon Stardust and use it to negate the summon. I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and Send it to attack Paradox. It attacks and sends Paradox's hovercraft into a tailspin. "We will meet again Azeo!" Paradox yells as a portal opens up. "But when we do, I'll be teamed with two others, I take it you will too…or will it be more? Until Next time Azeo!" Paradox yells before flying into the Portal. "What did he mean, or will it be more? I Have my friends' right here." I mumble. Then I notice two cards fall from the sky onto the ground. One has a Dragon ball on it and the other has a Crown* on it. I pick the cards up and turn to have Rythym kiss me on the lips. She throws her arms around me and I hug her. She pulls away and giggles. I show her the cards and she observes them. They start glowing and the one with a crown flies away and opens up into a portal. The Portal leads into a forest. I turn to dad. I ask him if its ok that I go, he says he's fine with it, I'm sure your mother will be too, he also says if I'm ever in trouble that the Crimson Dragon has a solution. I nod and Rythym takes my hand. We walk into the portal, ready for anything. Before the portal closes, I kiss her back.

Hey guys Slojoe here, for the time being, this story is over, it's now a part of a three-story crossover. This story is now finished…but when the crossover is done, the story will be different. So if your reading this when the crossover is over, continue reading. I will now be working on my Kingdom Hearts and Dragon Ball stories, once those stories reach 5 chapters, the crossover will be launched. Stay tuned! Cya later!

-Slojoe903

*Yes the crown is Sora's Crown and the Dragon Ball is real. They symbolize the different worlds


End file.
